Bad Day
by badboywest
Summary: narutoxkyuubi narutoxhinata naruto is haveing a bad day will it get better or worse read to find out. put on hold working on my other story. the immortal one. check it out.


BAD DAYS

Naruto is not having a good day first he locks himself out of his own home then got dragged off by the pink haired banshee to meet with the emo and tardy sensei. Kiba was being kiba loud and annoying with his little mutt that likes pissing every where (A/N yer naruto got pissed on by kiba's little mutt) neji is going on about fate and tenten let lee throw her weapons so naruto nearly lost his man hood. Now naruto over herd hinata talking with shino about her feelings for naruto and with everything that has gone on this his mind finally overloaded from stress so he passed out and hit his head on a stone block on the side of the road and the last thing he sees is hinata and shino running over to see if he is ok.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------naruto's mindscape

"arr what the fuck did I hit" looks around and sees a sleeping kyuubi 'hehe time for some payback fox' naruto walks over to the cage bars and yells " oi baka kitsune wake the fuck up" the kyuubi is unmoved by this 'hmmm need something load hmmm ….. maybe a air horn yer that would do it heheh' (A/N yes a air horn appears in his hand) a loud high pich sound is emitted from the little can in naruto's hand **"what do u want brat don't u know its not nice to wake a sleeping woman"** the kyuubi replies while emeiting a low growl. Naruto stops rolling around and looks at the kyuubi like he was just slaped with a wet fish "your your a chick" naruto stutters out **"yes I am do u see a dick any where brat" 'figures like ever other male always sexist' **"o umm sorry its kinda hard to tell if ur lying or not u being a massive fox that hiding in a dark cage" **"ah fine how bout I show u my human form" 'hehe you want to prank me lets see how u like this' **after a bright red light there standing in front of naruto is the kyuubi in her human form 5ft 5in, hour glass figure nice large D size breast, clean shaven woman hood, red fur fox ears and nine fluffy fox tails. Now being a innocent kid naruto is (A/N yer right) to many perverted thourts of naruto and kyuubi doing very adult things together (A/N yer kyuu had a hand in that part to put salt on a open wound) was flown back by a twin gyser of blood making naruto smack his head very very very hard on the far wall knocking him out in his own mind (A/N yer I know like wtf but it did) **"hehe I still got it" **kyuubi say's to her self but then notices blood pooling in the water around his head and mumbles **"that must of hurt"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------real world

Hinata and shino take a unconscious naruto to the hospital to get him checked out with Hinata worrying all along the way "shino what if he over heard us" "Hinata for the 50th time I don't think he did as he was unconscious when we found them but now lets get him checked in ok" "hi how may we help u today" the clerk ask the duo "we um checking in naruto uzumaki we found him out cold with blood around his head and on a stone slab on the side of the road" shino replies "ok um a doctor will be right on the way we will look after him till then" the clerk replies "thank u very much clerk-san" Hinata replies as they walk out side to meet up with kiba to go train 'like hell time to pay u back demon brat' the clerk thinks to himself as he drags him out back to the female hot springs.

Now the clerk has arrived with the still out cold naruto uzumaki and with amazing strength for a civilian throws naruto over the females side of the hot spring. Now luckily or unluckily depending how u look at it the females side was completely full of young able body women unluckily naruto falls in the dead centre and the sudden burning water shocked him in to conscious and getting a good look at most of the nude females in the hot spring before they all cover up yelling pervert and beat naruto to the point of death where he slips back in to his mind scape

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------mind scape

"**well back so soon and u looked so cute and comfy sleeping ****out cold on the floor over there" **a now clothed kyuubi tells a dazed naruto "shut up you if it wasn't for u and your pervyness (A/N I know its not a real word so bite me) I would not of been out cold" **"aww don't u like looking at my sensual body naruto-kun" **and to help prover her point she grabs the under side of her bust and jiggles it up and down to draw attention to them which makes naruto star at her with a slight nose bleed **"see u are more of a perv then me" **"shut it some one would think all u are is horny and angry" **"well u would be to if u did not have a fuck for the past 13 years" **at this naruto face plants into the wet floor "and what do u want me to do about it huh" **"help release some sexual stress" **"not going to happen" **"how bout some freedom not complete but some sort of freedom if not that at lest change the dam seal please" **"the bit of freedom maybe if u behave so no killing or raping civilians" kyuubi fake pouts "and the seal I will try to change maybe a penthouse apartment or nice field or a penthouse home with filed for a back yard" at this kyuubi is grinning like a mad man well mad woman **" u know if this seel did not separate us I would glomp u right now" **" I know and I am glad it dues to some extent so um how do I change the seal" **"well how did u get a air horn in here"** "o yer hehe" **"some times I worry about u" **naruto thinks of changing the seal in to a nice one floor penthouse at the front of a field with outdoor dojo complete with indestructible punching bags all shaped like the pink haired banshee emo and tardy sensei just for laughs with no bars separating naruto from kyuubi and vice versa **"naruto I love it" **with this she starts running at naruto while he is saying all the while "no glomping no glomping" did it help nope not one bit and effectively making him suffocating in-between kyuubi's bust.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------back in the real world Hinata is travelling to the hot springs to relax abit and notices a beat up naruto hanging lopsided from a tree branch and just as she ask "n naruto are you o ok" and sees him fall on his head wakening up saying "it wasn't me I swear" "um naruto are u ok u look like u hit your head hard". 'hmm what should I do I overheard her talking about her feelings for me with shino but she Shurly couldn't like me in that way cud she' "nar I am ok I got to get home I got arrrr something I need to work on have a good day Hinata" with that naruto go running home to work on helping kyuubi with a little freedom if only he knew what kyuubi had planed for him when he did

read and review people my second fanfic so since I am working on to this one and "The Immortal One" updates might be slow and if u see any mistakes in any of my fanfics just repley on what they are as everyone makes mistakes

This will be a harme with lemons two init are already desided

Hinata and fem kyuubi but I need voteing on who eles shuld be in it

Anko

Anyime (spelt wrong lol but it's the raman girl)

Tenten

Yugito nii Container for the nibi (chick from cloud)

Yugao (bad spelling the purple haired anbu chick)

Kurenai Yuuhi (bad spelling I know but is hinata's sensei)

Hana Inuzuka

fem haku

If their is someone u want it that hasn't been put in tell me their name but not sakura as u can tell I don't really like her to much of a banshee and I will get all spelling for names soon have a good one and till next time


End file.
